


HOLD

by Dreamy bunny (Natsu27)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu27/pseuds/Dreamy%20bunny
Summary: Soulmate AU where you find your soulmate when you touch a specific part of their body.Beomgyu is in denial.Soobin is just doing his best.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minkyeung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkyeung/gifts).



> Thanks to a petition of Luna, she wanted more Ao3 fics and I like her so here it is an Ao3 Soogyu fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Part I**

 

Beomgyu was doing his best to control himself. It was his first day as a trainee at Bighit and he wants to make a good first impression. All the trainees are reunited in the practice room talking and laughing and getting to know each other better. He wants to be part of that; he really, really wants it. But he was always so high energy. Too much uncontrollable energy that most of his classmates used to tell him to calm down or to not shout too much or to be more composed, to learn to be like an idol.

So he tries, he tries as much as he can.

The problem is that while he tries to control all the tension inside himself, on the outside he probably looks shy and awkward. _That’s why I’m alone_. So to diffuse all the energy without scaring any of the other trainees away he decides to take a break. Maybe go outside the practice room, walk, and breath or sit somewhere else and count to ten. That way he could return more calm and cool. He could make friends if he learns how to be cooler, like that trainee inside that boasts all his number ones.

So he sits in one of the yellow sofas and breaths. Cold and trembling hands rubbing against his knees, waiting for his heart to calm down and his excitement to reach a normal level.

That’s how he meets Soobin hyung.

At first he can’t hear someone talking to him. It´s when the person stands in front of him, near enough that he can see the dark blue of his shorts in contrast to the fair skin of his knees… He looks up.

—W-wa- what? —the tall boy in front of him just smiles lightly.

—Hello, I’m Choi Soobin. Are you new?

—I- I- Yes! — He stands up quickly making Soobin back a step. Tries to smile and repeat more calmly— yes, I’m a new trainee.

Soobin just looks at him with a smile and big eyes, sweat rolling of his forehead and messy hair. A slight frown appears in his forehead but the smile is as tentative as before.

—Nice to meet you. Hmm, what’s your name?

Of course he was missing something.

—Beomgyu! Choi Beomgyu—Soobin’s smile turns more pronounced and… _dimples_ —I- I- I started today.

—Oh! How was your first day? I know dance practice could be tiring but you get the hang of it. Yeonjun hyung can help you if you need it. He’s really good at it—he says with a slight twinkle in his eyes that shows the close relation between Soobin and this Yeonjun hyung— or so he says— he mumbles. Beomgyu can’t help the giggle that escapes his mouth. Soobin just answers with a bigger smile that shows his teeth and those deep, _deep_ , dimples.

—I would like the help with some steps—he says trying to sound thankful and not so excited to get to know someone. _Cool, he needs to act cool._

—Awesome! I don’t know all of the trainees but they are nice. If you need anything you can ask me.

—Thank you—he really is so thankful.

Soobin smiles and tentatively raises his hand for a handshake.

—I hope we can be friends, Beomgyu-ssi.

Beomgyu just looks at his hand. It’s just a handshake. It’s skin contact, yes, but just a handshake. He can shake hands. He has shook hands before, a lot of times. _Why I’m so nervous now?_ There’s no reason to deny his possible friend a handshake.

He looks up; Soobin stays in the same position. His smile is in place and his hand is raised between them. _I am going to shake that hand._ So he goes for it. His heart beating faster and his hand starts to tremble again. He can’t understand why he is so nervous. The sudden electrifying sensation that covers all of his body isn’t helping. He’s going to tell Soobin that he needs his hand back because something _weird_ is happening- that kind of _weird_ \- the _weird_ that his parents told him about- _could this be-_

—Soobinnie! —he sees more than hears the new person. Two arms that came from behind Soobin and back hugs the taller boy, hands that cross themselves to almost strangle him. Beomgyu backs away so fast that he almost falls on the sofa.

—Yeonjun-hyung?! —Soobin just shouts surprised at the other boy that piggybacks on to him.

—Soobinnie, the practice is going to start. Let’s go, let’s go!

—Stop it! Yeonjunnie hyung!

Beomgyu just can see how the two boys start to bicker, Soobin trying to free himself from the other. Meanwhile Yeonjun hyung just laughs and tries to –for some reason- kiss Soobin´s cheeks.

—Stop it! —Soobin shrieks and shakes his body making the other laugh more.

Beomgyu shakes away any other thoughts; it must have been a mistake. It was just a handshake and Soobin didn’t say anything. There was nothing. It probably was just his contained energy. And maybe he shouldn’t contain it anymore. Not when there is this Yeonjun hyung behaving like a literal child. The laugh that escapes him when Yeonjun falls to the floor and Soobin shouts in victory is just the start of a friendship.

 

oOo

 

—You were cuter before—Soobin hyung pouts when he finished to serve him.

—I am always cute—he says somewhat affronted.

—You were so shy— he says with melancholy.

—That was just the first day. —He huffs mixing the ingredients that Soobin hyung gave to him.

—When I met you, you were so, so cute—he repeats do the hundredth time.

—Just eat the tteokbokki, hyung. You wanted to come here, remember?

—Yes, I know. Thank you, Beomgyu—he smiles and stars eating.

Beomgyu can’t avoid gazing at the pout of an eating Soobin hyung, or the slight appearance of his dimples. They appear and disappear with each munch.

—Is there something on my cheek?

—Uh… yes, just… there— he points at his clean cheek. Soobin trusting him tries to clean himself.

—Is it gone? —he asks. Beomgyu smiles and nods. Soobin smiles and reach for his hand, this time Beomgyu is slow and can’t avoid the light touch of their fingers. —Thanks—Soobin says and continues to eat. Beomgyu rubs the place were two of Soobin fingers were, it’s nothing. He’s getting used to it, sometimes Soobin will touch him and- and static happens. It’s normal when both of them are always so energetic. They’re idols! Of course they are full of energy, and sometimes static happens.

—Shouldn’t we film all of this? —he asks some minutes later.

—Us eating? Maybe? I don’t know if our fans want to see us eat in silence.

—We could talk about something—he continues, to think about anything helps him—for example! Tomorrow I’ll go on a date with Yeonjun hyung!

—Oh…?

—Yes, he said we could go shopping.

—I see.

Beomgyu waits for any other prompt to talk but Soobin hyung just continues to eat. Maybe hyung is really hungry; he wanted tteokbokki for a long time. They are almost over when hyung’s phone rings.

—It’s Kai— he says with a smile. Beomgyu loves Kai, but he can’t help the feeling that Soobin loves Kai more among all of them. He always smiles so beautifully when it’s something about Kai.

—What does he says?

—He’s bored. It seems that Taehyun doesn’t want to play with him, the baby— he rolls his eyes but his voice is full of tenderness—let’s finish and return home.

—Yeah, ok.

It’s nothing. Everything is fine. Soobin hyung loves all the members as brothers, like a family. That’s enough. He loves all the members, too. Kai is like a little annoying brother. Taehyun is more mature and helpful. Yeonjun hyung is so fun and cute. And Soobin hyung, he was his first friend and he loves him so much. Family.

In a world where there are soulmates, none of them has found their _one_. Or maybe, none of them have touch where they are supposed to. He can remember when his mom told him that she has been friends with his dad for years, but it was one time at a party after one of his race competitions, when they were drunk and barefooted that her pinky touched his thumb and _she knew_. And it was when she kissed him full on the lips when _he knew_.

This is ok, it’s more than fine that none of them have found their soulmates. They’re young and –most importantly- they’re idols. Rookie idols. They need to stay focused in their careers and nothing else. More now that they were going to travel to US to perform…

—You have something there—he looks up in time when Soobin hyung cleans some sauce of the corner of his mouth. —Good, now we can go.

Beomgyu blinks when he sees Soobin hyung getting up to put on his coat. He looks at his plate and he’s not hungry anymore. Soobin hyung sits down again and smiles at him.

—Oh, come on. I know you’re picky with food but this time I chose all the things you like!

—It’s not that—he rolls his eyes.

—Too much?

—Yeah, just let’s go. Kai must be waiting for you. —He gets up and hyung helps him with his coat.

—We can film our walk to the apartment. And Kai will be happy if you don’t mess with his toys again.

—I just play with them!

—Ha, of course.

—Really, hyung!

—I can remember that time backstage…

And they exit their favorite place talking about Kai, his toys and how Beomgyu has nothing against them.

 

oOo

 

Soobin loves all his members, loves them so much. And each day he learns to love them even more. Hyuka is a baby that needs all the attention that he can give him. Taehyun is more mature and he can rely on him but also needs someone to care for him. Beomgyu is someone that helps him and makes him comfortable, is a friend even if he is younger than him. Yeonjun hyung is so awesome and cute. And almost all the time he wants the members’ approval. Maybe is because he’s learning to be a leader, and he wants to be the best leader for them. So he wants to cover them with love, understanding and happiness because the connection he has with all of them is special. More than special. _Maybe that kind of special_. And that scares him so much.

Because he can feel it. Feel it in his bones. That electrifying sensation that covers his body every time Yeonjun hyung grazes his lips over his cheeks, or anytime Hyuka´s fingers touch his stomach, or when Taehyun grabs his arm, or when Gyu delicately passes his fingers over his forehead. But none of them said anything. So maybe it’s just him. And he will love them all, **_he loves them all_**.

It’s just… a little lonely.

 


	2. Part 2: Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again!  
> This time I bring you chapter 2! I hope you like it ^^

**Part 2**

 

The first time it happened he was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t dance correctly all day. He made lots of mistakes and had to apologize continuously. Yeonjun hyung even offered his help, but Soobin said _no, thanks_ and run. He knows Yeonjunie hyung is a really affectionate person. So when he came happy for another first place gained and saw Soobin –who wasn’t pouting- he tried to make him feel better. It was a nice gesture. But Soobin wasn’t prepared for the warm graze of lips on his cheeks; or the arms wrapping him in a back hug; or the whisper telling him that next time maybe he will reach second – _because Yeonjunie hyung is always first_. He definitely wasn’t prepared for the electrifying flood that made him freeze on the spot.

 _He felt it_.

The next few weeks he tailed Yeonjun hyung everywhere. He talked to him, went out with him, practiced with him and got to know him better. Jjuni hyung was so cute and childish, like a baby. Soobin couldn’t be happier. He had found The OneTM and he was precious. He was just waiting for the correct time to talk to him about it. Maybe they could find together Soobin´s place on Yeonjun´s skin. Unfortunately, he didn´t do it on time.

Taehyun was a reserved and kind trainee, and also very handsome. Obviously, Yeonjunie hyung had to tell the newbie about his incomparable streak of firsts. Soobin just smiled when his baby hyung got to the part about his talent in all areas. Meanwhile, Taehyun looked at him with those big eyes and his mouth opened in surprise and clearly impressed. He knew in that moment that Taehyun would be a nice person to get to know.

One day, Yeonjun hyung got sick. Soobin, like the kind doesang that he is, decided to prepare him something warm to eat. That meant buy something for his hyung because no one knew how to cook anything edible. Taehyun came along. It was a warm day, even at night none of them needed to take their jackets. It was something usual for Taehyun to grab his arm. It was normal for the younger to hold on to someone when going out. It was usually him or Yeonjun hyung or other of the closer trainees. But this time… This time, when Taehyun touched his skin Soobin froze.

_He felt it._

_He felt it **again**._

“Soobin hyung?” asked Taehyun when Soobin stopped suddenly. “You’re trembling. Are you cold, hyung? I told you to bring something. You really get cold easily”. He said, scolding him for his bad decisions with his ¨I told you so¨. But Soobin couldn’t care about it. The electricity has returned.

But… Yeonjun hyung? It was months ago, but he remembered clearly! It wasn’t a mistake, right? _Right?_

“Hyung?”

“I’m fine, let’s go.”

Soobin was so confused… so scared. _It wasn’t supposed to be like that_.

He got even more upset when they returned and prepared the soup for their hyung. Yeonjunie hyung was so happy that hugged both and the lips returned to his cheeks. Taehyun managed to escape from the affectionate thank you, but Soobin was so slow that the electrifying sensation came with vengeance. The following days, sick in bed and alone with his thoughts, just worsened his worry.

When baby Kai appeared, he distracted himself enough taking care of the small child that he went into denial. Maybe those both times were just his imagination.

Later, when baby Kai stopped running away from him and started to grow; to grow and grow, in height and in the annoying and cheeky boy that is his real him; Soobin panicked. For some reason, baby Kai was obsessed with tummies. Like a baby creature searching for the warmth of his mother. Like a kitten kneading on his stomach. It was kind of cute at first. Even later, when months passed, it was ok, Kai was still a baby. An annoying baby, but a baby none the less.

Unfortunately, his deep relation with denial did not last. Not when one night, baby Kai, with the pains of growing, with his limbs aching and getting cold easily, decided to jump into his bed. It wasn’t the first time. But Kai was cold, and like a little shit with freezing hands, he did the unforgettable. What Soobin felt wasn’t just the freezing cold of Kai’s fingers over the skin of his stomach. He again, froze.

_Not again._

“Soobinie hyung, I’m coooold” he whined spooning him and hiding his face on his back, Kai’s cold fingers kneading his stomach.

Kai was a baby. His baby. It wasn’t fair; he didn’t have time for this. Not now. He is going to be an idol. He is going to practice, and to train, and to give all of him. **He just does not have the time.**

“Big baby, I told you to sleep in your bed. And stop that!”

“But Soobinie hyung is warm”.

“Kai! Stop it!”

“Soobinie hyung wouldn’t throw me away, right?”

“Soobinie hyung will have a concussion if he doesn’t shut up” growled someone on the other bed.

“Sorry, hyung” he whispered to Yeonjun hyung. Always grumpy when he’s woken up. Soobin just sighed, and turned around. He hugged his baby and let him sink in his warmth.

When Beomgyu came, he just accepted the fact that he was not normal, something was happening to him. But he couldn’t get brave enough to ask someone, so he started to read more. Books of self-help, books about soulmates, about love, about self-love, psychology and more; and to listen more songs about the same topics.

When Bang PD-nim told him about Tomorrow x Together he could not believe the coincidence. All five of them, together. The five were going to debut, _together_. TXT was born. When PD-nim told him to be the leader he wanted to run, he didn’t feel good enough, he wasn’t prepared, he couldn’t… Yeonjun hyung, Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai told him otherwise. They trusted him, they all believed in him and he wouldn’t disappoint.

So maybe all those times were about this. Maybe Soobin didn’t have a soulmate. Maybe Soobin was just a nexus for the five of them. _Just a link_. Years have passed, and none of them said anything so, yes, he was the leader now, it was his job to keep them together. And he didn’t really mind, not when he loves them all so much. Not when he knew that they love him, too. It was enough for him to know that they have him as a connection.

It is enough.

He just became more careful with their affections. He detached Kai whenever he could, he used long sweatshirts when walking with Tae, he avoided Yeonjunie hyung kisses and tried to clear his sweat as quickly as he could because Beomgyu always wanted to help him, to care for him. And it was as endearing as painful.

It was part of his days, to avoid, to escape, to run… until he couldn’t do it anymore.

 

oOo

 

 

They were in America, the US, and their Showcase tour was going so well… that they couldn’t believe that this kind of problem would arise.

It’s true that, with the high touch as a part of the event, skin contact was going to happen. So, of course, the company arranged the usual procedure for these kinds of situations. No one wanted to deal with the repercussions of a false claim of soulmates. It was usual for some fans to claim that they felt something when they touched their idols; accordingly, there were restrictions for these kinds of events. What BigHit didn’t take into consideration was the gullible and kind soul of them as rookies. They weren’t as famous, Soobin thought. They just debuted, Soobin thought. So when a fan came crying his soul out, he tried to calm her however he could.

He cleaned her tears with his hand.

The material used to cover the skin on their hands for this kind of situations is really thin. And this high touch was something quick. The staff gave them the normal ones, the simple ones, the ones that can get messy or dirty easily.

Soobin took them off.

It was just one hand.

There were so few fans left.

Just a ten or so.

They weren’t as famous…

Nine, eight, seven, the line was quick, it was almost over…

A fan touched skin and froze. Soobin wanted to break the hand holding, but she stayed like that with tears starting to appear.

“Don’t cry” he tried to sooth her, almost forgetting the grip on his hand.

“Soobin oppa, we-“

Soobin smiled confused, the staff came quickly when they saw the line stagnant.

“We are soulmates, Soobin oppa” He didn’t believe her.

The people around him, however, panicked.

From one moment to another they were all backstage. The staff managed everything quick and silently. Now, all five of them, some of their managers and the girl were there.

“What are we going to do?” asked someone.

“I don’t think-“ he tried to intervene. The girl was next to him, still holding his hand. He didn’t have the heart to shake her off. It was bad to lie, more with something like this, but she looked so devastated and ecstatic. It was difficult to discern. He didn’t know how to deal with this.

“We need to contact our law department, this-“

“But if this is true?”

“It can’t be”

“How are you sure, maybe this girl-”

“She could be lying”

“Or telling the true”

“It’s better if we call PD nim and contact the Mental Care Department, they work with these situations.”

“As if this situation is something normal”

Soobin and the rest just let their managers talk. The girl next to him was whispering some really vivid situations of a future with him… it was getting kind of upsetting; more so, when he looked at his members. They all were silent, something really unusual.

Yeonjun hyung was with a worried frown on his face, shoulders tense and hands fidgeting. Kai was so still he was staring to worry; Kai was never still, never. Taehyun looked upset, following the conversation with his focused gaze, at the ready to give any solution if he could. Beomgyu, Gyu looked irritated. Body tense, face blank and eyes dark with something undetermined.

This was really unnecessary.

He turned to look at the girl.

“Hey” she looked at him with stars on her eyes, “what’s your name?” She smiled and told him her name; he repeated it and she nodded. This time, the voices in the background were all silent. “I’m sorry, but it can’t be”. He said. This time, using his force to release the grip on his wrist and take a step away.

“But, but- I felt it! We can try the other way! You can touch me if-“

Before any of the staff or his members said anything he interrupted her.

“It’s really not necessary. I can’t be your soulmate.”

“Why?” This time it wasn’t the girl. He looked at his manager. He was really going to do it. He needed to say it. This want’s the way he wanted to… he was so embarrassed.

He sighed.

Instead of answering to his manager’s question he looked at the girl and bowed slightly.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve found my soulmate already”.

“What?” he heard Beomgyu and Kai say at the same time.

“It can’t be… I-“

“It was a mistake? Maybe it was just the excitement, it happens” he tried to justify her actions.

“Soobinah, are you telling the true?” This time he turned to look directly at his manager.

“Of course, I wouldn’t lie about it”.

“All right.” The manager believed him instantly; the tension almost gone from his shoulders. “Boys, go to the hotel, we’ll deal with this”

“No! Wait!”

Beomgyu took his wrist strongly and pulled. They were out in an instant, the other members behind them. A group of their staff was following them, some of them making calls to prepare their transportation. He didn’t say anything, but he could feel the stares of his members and the force in Beomgyu’s grip.

They wouldn’t let this pass.

 

oOo

 

They were all in his hotel room; it was the biggest after all. The five of them were sitting on the floor in a circle, in the same position as all other of their team meetings. No one dared to talk; they have been in silence for more than ten minutes since they all came. They were already showered and on their pajamas.

Should he start?

What should he tell them?

The true? All the true? Part of it?

_Should he choose?_

“Were you going to tell us?”  Breaks the silence Yeonjun hyung, his face showing betray, and Soobin hates it.

“Of course!” he exclaims affronted.

“When?” Asks Taehyun “When, Soobin hyung?”

“The time was never the appropriate…” he derails.

“Why did you hide this from us?” asked Kai, his voice small and so sad. “I- We know that a soulmate is something dear. Is it… is it that you didn’t trust us enough to tell us about it?”

“What? No, of course not. I trust you guys.”

“So-“

“Who is it?” interrupts Beomgyu, his face still blank and serious.

Soobin gulps and fidgets in his place.

“Ok, ok… I’ll tell you. But please, please listen all and then we… we talk?”

All of them nod and Soobin know that is the time.

Here it is.

No more denial or avoidance.

So he looks at Yeonjun hyung and says seriously.

“Yeonjun hyung, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when it happened!” and bows at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna! I'm so happy that you liked the first chapter. I read about your vampiric ways. Unfortunately, I don't know much about vampires or punks so sorry if I can't make you a fic about it :(  
> I'm really liking this! Even if it's going to be so confusing for the babies, but it's going to be ok! I think...  
> Love you!!


End file.
